Wishmaster
by The Wizard's Daughter
Summary: Raistlin Majere; a man hated by man, yet praised by mages from the day he became one of But Raistlin was different and it wasn't Fistaintilus that changed On his way to the Portal, Raistlin refers to other worlds and since he is a engima , what actually happened in his Test that truly changed the most powerful mage on Krynn?
1. Chapter 1

The smell of herbs and spices filled the house with a warm glow as Raistlin studied. A leather thong he cleverly created for this exact reason held his auburn hair back so when he studied he didn't have to keep pushing it out of his face. In front of him were his spell book and a quill he had bought from Weird Meggin. But the quill lay unused next to the spell book and Raistlin's mind kept wandering from his studies. He didn't know why; usually he could get his studies done quickly and then tend to his pets and plants, but today something was different. It started the night before when he dreamed; a dream that terrified him beyond belief. Though it included his death, Raistlin was more afraid of the darkness that consumed him as he died. He could still see it, slithering like a snake over his white robes, turning them at first red, the as the darkness progressed, into midnight black.

" Raist." His brother's voice called to him through the window, making Raistlin jump. " I am coming brother." He whispered and the nickering of horses propelled him into action. Placing the quill and the spell book into his shoulder bag, he padded out the door and went to meet his brother.

" Welcome to the tower of High Sorcery young mages." Par-Sailan's voice rang through the granite room. " Each of you shall be taken to your test by a mage of your order and there you shall either become an apprentice mage or," He paused on the last word, but he knew that every one of the children before him knew what the word was. " All I have to say is good luck and made the gods of magic be with you." He made eye contact with the young man closest to him and staring into those dark brown eyes so full of pain, so full of anger, so full of untapped power that they made Par- Sailan shivered. Suddenly the sharp voice of another white robe called to him and the young man broke the connection and quickly walked over to the mage, his body moving with unnatural grace.

_" Who is that young man?"_ Par Sailan thought to Justarius who was also watching the man as he left. " _That is Raistlin Majere." _

_ " The youngest of us all to take the test."_ Par Sailan murmured and Justarius nodded slowly. _" Gods help us."_

All Raistlin could hear was the sound of his own breathing as the dark elf approached him. The sneer plastered to his face made Raistlin want to slap him, but fear had him and wouldn't let go. He had run himself into a dead end and with no spells or the energy to use them, Raistlin knew he was going to die trying to achieve what he had longed for all of his life; Power. But the thought of him dying without what he came for only angered him, he hadn't come this far to lose everything, and by the gods was he going to get out here. Suddenly the dark elf stopped, his feline face tilted in amazement and horror. Raistlin felt the cold sting of metal against his thumb and glancing down, saw the shape of what he hated in his hand. It was sword, but it was unlike any sword he had ever seen; curved in an arc with the ability to slash and stab his opponents. As he studied his weapon, the dark elf took its chance to cut Raistlin down and with a running start went to skewer him like pig. Raistlin lashed out; his body moving faster than any elf's and twisting dropped to one knee slicing open the dark elf's gut with a single stroke of his blade. The elf was hurled to the side, his blood slicked organs forcing their way out of the wound; many of them in half as the dark elf choked on his blood. Raistlin walked over to the dying man and kneeling beside him, wiped the blood off of sword on the elf's shirt.

" Who are you?" The elf hiccupped and Raistlin smiled. " I am the Raistlin Majere. " And standing, saw that his test had transformed into a battlefield. All around him Raistlin could see the flashes of magic punctuated by the sounds of screams. Suddenly Raistlin felt the hair on his neck stand on end and throwing himself into the red dirt, narrowly avoided being crushed by an ogre's hammer. The ogre picked up the hammer once more with ease and began trying to behead Raistlin, every swing growing more fevered. Raistlin's mind went blank, a red haze settled upon his vision and picking himself up quickly from the dust, he ducked under the hammer and thrust his sword into the ogre's chest. Twisting it, Raistlin was sprayed with the ogre's green blood as he pulled the weapon out with a snarl. The ogre collapsed in a heap at Raistlin's feet and looking up, Raistlin saw that there were others, others who were fighting, and others who were dressed in robes also. But as Raistlin watched them, he could tell that weren't exactly mages. They looked like them and they even were able to cast spells as mages, but these people who Raistlin was fighting with moved too gracefully to be mages.

" _BEHIND YOU!"_ The call was made and Raistlin heard it, but it didn't echo. His body responded; another foe had materialized behind him and Raistlin threw his sword making contact with the man's flesh and sending him flying. Running over, he pulled the blade free and raising it over his head, let out roar that reverberated over the battle. The others who released their own battle cries, many of them actual roars, responded to his voice. Suddenly Raistlin felt a sharp sting and he fell forward onto his knees. Protruding from his ribcage was an arrow; its white feathers stained red with his blood. Raistlin knew he was dying; all around him, the people gathered and he smiled. Death after what seemed like the ages had come to claim him and Raistlin knew he would never leave the Tower alive.

" I have come for what I came for." He murmured and watching as his world dimmed Raistlin collapsed into darkness.

* * *

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of alcohol brought Raistlin back to a different world. He could hear muffled voices and Raistlin tried to open his eyes, but discovering that he couldn't, relaxed and honed in the words the voices were saying.

" Ashthren dumarlth tdaric. Mkavanith tofathr." Raistlin was puzzled. Wouldn't these mages speak Common? The only time that mages didn't speak Common is when they were casting. But these mages, it sounded like spells, but these weren't the spells he knew. Raistlin blanked his mind and just listened, allowing his mind to absorb what he was hearing.

" I need more bandages and I need them now. Yes, I know Dalamar, but the only way to save him is to take that out. Now unless you want to have his blood on your hands, get out of the infirmary." Raistlin smiled to himself. He had understood and that meant that he could talk to them, explain what happened, maybe even… Raistlin screamed, the pain that ricocheted through him was like being lit on fire. " Oh my God he's awake. Hold him down. Dalamar, he's awake. I need you to comfort him. " Suddenly Raistlin felt a pair of hands cup his head and then a voice.

" Listen to me Raist. Don't move, we have to remove the arrow." Another burst of pain and Raistlin grabbed the man's hand. The hand was supple and long fingered, very much like Raistlin's own. " That's it Raist. Now just focus on me, ignore everything else." Raistlin obeyed and focused on the man's hands and what he would look like if Raistlin could see him.

_" I know I sound a bit motherish, but the new girl is going to kill me. _" Raistlin suddenly received an overload of pictures and trying to make sense of them and what the man said, laughed.

" Well that is only if you don't obey her." Raistlin replied and he heard someone else in the room laugh quietly also. " It's done. You can take the blindfold off now." And with a sharp jerk, Raistlin was momentarily blinded by light. Tears sprung to his eyes and quickly blinking them away, were confronted by a man's face. The angular features of his face told Raistlin everything; the man who was keeping him calm was an elf. Pausing, Raistlin studied the man, he had long locks of black hair that was plaited into a braid and running from his left eyebrow and nearly to his lips was a scar, still pink.

" Yeah I know. It was an ogre's sword. At least it was my face and not my head." Raistlin smiled. This man was too charming to be denied. " It seems I didn't fare too well either." He murmured, trying to get the man also to smile, but he watched as his blue eyes faded into storm gray.

" Yes, but Justarius is dead." Raistlin felt his heart stop with a sudden pinch. " Justarius?" The man nodded.

" Alright Dalamar let him up. I want to see how the wound will react to him moving around." Dalamar released him at the command and Raistlin sat up, the pain from the wound making him wince. " Good, very good. Now lean back." Raistlin suddenly felt the touch of cool hands on his torso, making him squirm. Though he wouldn't admit it, Raistlin was ticklish and trying not to laugh, allowed the hands to explore his side. " Well, the stitches have held. But for the next few days I am going to have to keep an eye on it." The voice solidified into a person, a person that Raistlin never expected to have touching him. It was a woman, but she was the most beautiful woman Raistlin had ever seen. Midnight black hair cascaded to her shoulders, framing her pale face exquisitely and like Dalamar she had the blue eyes that were, at the moment a hazel color in puzzlement. She was wearing a white shirt that was stained heavily with blood and a pair of black pants that accented her figure nicely.

" Hello, are you there?" Raistlin smiled, she was talking to him without any inhibitions. " I think the wound messed up his brain. Lay him back down."

" NO!" Raistlin yelped and jumped with more agility than he thought he had, off the table. " Damn, I like having you in my Operation Room." The woman smiled, her full lips reminding Raistlin of the rose petals he dried for his spells. " Well, at least someone gets pleasure from my pain." He snapped and the woman laughed.

" Come on, I want you to stay here tonight." She gently grabbed Raistlin by the arm, he could feel her heat melding with his and warmth spread through his lower belly. " You know, I never got your name. "

" Anna. Just call me Anna." The woman murmured and Raistlin turned to face her. She stopped, her eyes wide in fear. " I am not going to harm Anna, but just listen to me. I need you to tell me when I am?"

" Your on the Plains of Tresne, we have been here for…"

" I didn't say where," Raistlin snapped, his anger unfurling like banner within him. " I said when."

" The year is 1087." Raistlin paled. The year this morning was the year 726, and now it was nearly 330 years later?

" Are you alright?" Anna watched as Raistlin stood there, his hands were in hers and she could feel his warmth spread through her fingers and up her arms. His thin face was pale and his eyebrows told her that he was confused. " I need to get out of here." He tore his hands free from hers and grabbing a jacket from one of the injured, ran out of the infirmary with Anna not far behind.

The darkness was complete outside of the camp, but Raistlin ran. He wanted out of his Test, he didn't care if didn't get any power. This was too much for him, when suddenly he tripped over a body. Raistlin went sprawling into the dirt, his mind still reeling from what happened lay there. " So is this what you plan to do to me?" Force me into admitting that I am not good enough to be mage? I understand now take me out of this nightmare!" Anna stopped at the sound of his voice. She could hear the pain in his voice, in his words and her heart ached for him.

_" Don't you dare Anna. He won't accept you for who you are."_ But her heart said otherwise.

" Raistlin wait!" Her voice carried across the battlefield and Raistlin stopped ranting. She followed him, why did she follow him? Couldn't she see that he was having a nervous breakdown?

" I'm here." Even his voice sounded defeated. Suddenly she was there, in the dust with him. " What do want? Yes, I know I need to be in the infirmary but…" She placed her finger on his lips silencing him. " I don't why you're having a nervous breakdown, but I need you to relax."

"I can't do that at the moment. I have just learned that I managed to travel through Time, I am a friend to an elf and then you came into the picture." He sighed and ran his thin hand through his hair. " You really don't know do you?" Anna's face contorted into a look of shock. " No I don't so stop giving me that look." Anna sighed and taking Raistlin's hand, helped him up.

" Let's get back to camp because we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Here we go. A prequel to Rassilon's Child. R&R


End file.
